Summer Solstice
by Tenshi-Battosai
Summary: [ONESHOT] Sakura never liked winter, it reminded her of Sasuke. But now, she has something to remind her of him everyday. She's thankful to Naruto for guiding her through her life. SakuSasu


**---Summer Solstice---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

Okay! So my friend, Broken Angel 46, requested that I try a Sasuke/Sakura pairing, so I took it up to myself to at least try one… I hope you like it! A oneshot.

* * *

The May and April showers slowly changed into the hot, summer days of June.

Umbrellas were exchanged for parasols and jackets for t-shirts.

The burning sun rays forced a lot of change for the people of Konoha.

But, Sakura found that she preferred this absolutely more than the harsh climate in the winter, because you couldn't be truly active in weather like that. At least, she thought so herself, and she could that she had never really found interest in snow in the first place.

But…most of all, it was because of Sasuke.

His pale complexion drew an illusion of ice, as if the cold air brushed against his cheeks everyday, just like the rest of the population in December.

Or, maybe it just reminded her of that freezing night at the front of Konoha's gate, where he had left several years before.

Either way, she had a distaste to think about it at all.

"Sakura-chan! Isn't it a wonderful day outside today?" Naruto raced up to catch up with his former teammate, eager to talk to her.

"Yeah, I guess it is" Sakura smiled wryly, looking up towards the sun.

It was so bright, that she had to raise an arm to shield her eyes.

Naruto's smile faltered a bit, and he stopped, grabbing Sakura's wrist in the process, "Hey…you're thinking about Sasuke again, aren't you?"

Shocked at this revelation, the kunoichi's eyes slightly widened, and she wrenched her arm away from his grip, now refusing to look at him, "And what if I am?" Sakura whispered quietly.

So much for a great day…conversations like this always seemed to dampen her mood, one way or another.

But before he could respond, Sakura ran off.

Naruto didn't even bother to try and follow. Instead, he raced off to find Kakashi-sensei.

* * *

She might've been just a bit to rash to him…but it was a touchy subject.

Ever since Sasuke had left, the villagers noticed that here was something missing from the usually cheerful kunoichi.

A spark, gone.

Sakura paid no mind to them though nobody thought she noticed.

No, she didn't.

The kunoichi started to fiddle with the fabric of her red dress, biting her lip in deep thought.

She couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke ever thought of her, wherever he was at the moment.

Involuntarily, a mild blush spread across her cheeks.

She ruefully smiled, 'Who am I trying to fool?' A part of her still dreamed and hoped.

Sakura stopped in her tracks on the worn-out path, closing her eyes.

She pictured him again.

Sasuke. Leaning against the bridge railings, a bored expression plastered across his face, which contorted into a sneer when Naruto challenged him, or a scowl as Kakashi made another one of those lame excuses for being late once again.

Her feet started to move again, step by step until finally, she reached the splintered front door of her one-room apartment.

Sakura managed to step inside before it surprisingly, started to rain.

It was extremely odd weather for the summer.

But nonetheless, when it rains, it pours.

Sakura hated rain, it was cold.

* * *

"I need to ask a lifetime favour of you" Naruto explained seriously, taking a deep breath. Behind his back, Naruto's calloused fingers were crossed, a silent prayer that his teacher would agree.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "A favour?" he questioned curiously, placing his bright orange book on the oak coffee table to provide Naruto with his undivided attention.

Naruto's lips pursed into a grim, thin line as he contemplated how to phrase this urgent question, "Yeah, a favour. You up to it? It's really important to me"

"I guess…" Kakashi replied, "What is this favour?"

"Well….you know Sakura, right?" Naruto decided to make himself comfortable in an armchair.

"Of course I know Sakura' His remark nearly became sarcastic, but the sensei bit it in.

Naruto cast his gaze down onto his worn down sandals, "She's been thinking about Sasuke-teme again, and…I think she's getting…"

"Depressed?"

"Yeah…what you said…"

Kakashi made a slight frown, "Well, is that your favour, or…? I actually don't know how to deal with this situation" he admitted.

"I've got an idea, if you don't mind, that is" Naruto offered, sighing. Usually, Kakashi-sensei would have all the good ideas.

"Oh, really…?"

* * *

Had Naruto just, perhaps, ruined her entire day?

Sakura sighed. She wouldn't place any blame onto him. It wasn't his fault.

Gazing out the window, she pressed a slender hand against her bedroom window, sending imaginary sparks through her fingers.

It was cold, a magnificent, icy cold.

She jerked her arm back.

_Sasuke…_

It had been blazing outside just a while back, and now it was raining, a long downpour. Like autumn, but not quite winter yet.

The kunoichi sighed in relief.

_Not quite like Sasuke yet…_

She and Sasuke were different in so many ways.

He was winter – pale skin, icy demeanor, with cold hands and a distant gleam in his eyes. He didn't talk much, preferring to focus more on other things at hand.

Sakura was like summer. She had her uptight, cheerful attitude with slightly tanned skin. She smiled a lot, laughing and associating with her many friends, occasionally exposing her fiery temper to the unfortunate person that day.

Overall, the two were complete opposites, yet…Sakura couldn't help but feel attracted to the young man. How could it work anyways?

Sasuke was winter.

Sakura was summer.

They were two parting season, both despised and loved in their own ways.

Now, as she stared out her window, Sakura looked past the fogging up blotches and into the thick foliage nearby her apartment, the pattering of the rain gathering in small mud puddles.

A brilliant cold emanated from outside, making the kunoichi shiver, wrapping her arms around her body tightly.

Almost winter, but not quite yet.

But maybe…maybe standing in the rain would be like being with Sasuke again; body against his fold skin and drenched in his soul.

With downcast eyes, Sakura contemplated that moment, were her ecstasy would reach its climax by just 'being' with him again…

Hurriedly, Sakura pulled herself from the window, slamming the door behind her as she raced into the downpour, slowing down once she made it outside.

A jacket wasn't needed – the warmth of the rain would embrace her.

She needed him that much.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted into the empty streets, hoping that he'd see a sign of the pink-haired kunoichi anywhere. He pulled his umbrella along with him.

It didn't seem to occur to him that she could be at home during this heavy weather.

But usually, Sakura would be found outside when she was depressed.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out again.

An item was clutched tightly in his hands, so hard that his knuckles began to pale.

He was doing this for his friend, his old crush.

Just as Naruto was about to give up, a small, cracked voice responded.

"…Naruto…?" Sakura whispered, "What is it?"

"You shouldn't thin about him so much…you shouldn't let him rule your life like that , even though he probably didn't mean to" Naruto explained a bit placidly. There was a hint of pleading in his voice.

"I…I can't let go of Sasuke" The kunoichi responded.

Naruto recited, "I promised you that I'd bring him back…I'll live up to that promise, don't worry"

Sakura stared at the ground, her mud-soaked shoes tracing circles in the dirt.

The blonde sighed, unzipping his jacket and wrapping it around her shaking shoulders. He handed her his umbrella, curling her fingers around he handle, "You should get home and take a warm shower so you don't catch a cold" Naruto suggested in a friendly matter.

"Thanks" Sakura murmured quietly.

They were friends now, and friends support each other through their problems.

She turned around, trudging in the direction of her home.

"Wait!" Naruto ran up to Sakura, gently grabbing her shoulder. In a lower voice, he whispered, "This was his…" He clenched it into her fist tightly, closing his eyes and turning away, "I'm sure it's better off with you…"

Sakura didn't look at it. She already knew what it was. Nodding, the kunoichi walked back home.

The rain seemed softer now. Quieter, like a tranquil breeze.

Naruto sighed, clenching his fist gratefully.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei"

* * *

Her still damp hair rested on her shoulders, where it formed wet blotches on the towel.

She was by the window again, her green orbs stared into the depths of the nearly foliage.

Sakura had a clearer look in her eyes now. She had her memory of him, resting in the palm of her hand. It was all she needed to wait for him again; wait for Naruto's promise to be fulfilled.

The item was safe now. She tucked it snugly into the little yellow-ish pack on her hip.

Yes, Sasuke's Konoha headband was surely safe.

The three deep gashes on its metal front was the constant reminder that Naruto would bring the Uchiha back.

She looked at the headband everyday, hoping that one day, she'd see his face once again.

She'd wait forever.

* * *

…_Owari…

* * *

_

And it's done! Yes, by first attempt of a Sakura/Sasuke…what did you think of it?

-Oh yeah, and in the manga, some people said that Naruto kept the headband, but n this story, I assumed that Kakashi kept it because the last scene with the headband showed Kakashi holding it.

Yosh! Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


End file.
